Unfaithful Love
by Anaruhii
Summary: Someone had been stalking Naruto day in and day out lightly. Kakashi mission was to find whose the person is and capture him to the Hokage for somber punishment.


**Title : Unfaithful Love  
><strong>

**Disclaimer :** I do not own Naruto, everything goes to _Kishimoto-san_!

**Summary :** Someone had been stalking Naruto day in and day out lightly. Kakashi mission was to find whose the person is and capture him to the Hokage for somber punishment.

**Italics :** Thought

* * *

><p>"Kakashi-sensei!" The blonde ran up the hill toward the copy ninja with the face of a new born child.<p>

The silver hair stared at him awkwardly. "Naruto, why is there a puppy in your arms?" He asked oddly.

"You see, I found him lying on the ground near Gai sensei's house. He was so cute, so I just grabbed him and took him with me. Hehe.." The blonde childishly laughed and hold on to the puppy tighter making the dog barks in pain.

"So you stole the puppy." The copy ninja take the puppy away from Naruto and let it flee. The puppy ran away barking like there was no tomorrow.

'_Poor puppy. Naruto must've tortured you'_ He thought carelessly.

"What the hell sensei!" The blonde grab the man vest and made a fist.

"Naruto, are you trying to seduce me?" The silver hair smirked teasingly tease the boy.

He let go of the man vest then turns away and lightly blush. _'Oh, so this troublemaker can blush. I think I'll tease him a little more.'_ Kakashi put his arm around the blonde shoulder and whispered in his ear in a husky tone. "Why don't we take this at my house?" Naruto made a devious look on his face as the man holds onto the boy tighter. The blonde can feel the warmness of his sensei, making his blood boils and heartbeat beats faster. His skin started to get goose-bumps, and the silver hair let go of the boy. Naruto started to walk slow and quietly away from Kakashi. He didn't notice that Sakura passed by.

The pink hair walked up to the copy ninja and asked him what was wrong with the blonde. But there was no respond. Then she told him that the Hokage has summoned him. Before the girl could even ask another question, Kakashi had already disappeared into thin air.

As the silver hair enters Tsunade's office, he can see her expression has gotten serious. She pushes herself back on the chair and laid back as she stares at Kakashi. The Hokage sighs and starts to speak up and told what Kakashi mission is. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. He blinks a couple of times wondering why he was given such an ionic mission. He had to spy on the Naruto and figure out the pervert that has been blackmailing him. The Hokage has a huge grudge on anyone whose try to harm Naruto in any possible way. She'll torture that person and made that person regret in sorrow.

It had gotten late at night, the silver hair went to the blonde's apartment to check up on him. He was peeking on him through the blonde's window and saw him sleeping on his bed only with his boxer on. The blonde was drooling on his pillow murmuring and cursing Kakashi's name. He wondered why. The silver hair unlocked the window and barge into the Naruto's bedroom and stares at Naruto's golden hair. He heard the blonde cursing on him again but this time, it was louder. He kneels down and gently rubbed the blonde golden hair softly making sure that he won't wake up.

As he let go of the blonde's hair, he closely gazed onto the blonde sleep mode. He didn't realize how beautiful his face was until now. He wanted to touch him, feel him, and kiss him. The silver hair slowly wraps his arm around the blonde neck carefully. He can feel Naruto breath on his shoulder, it was a warm sensation. He then let go and slowly lean for a kiss on his cheek but before he got the chance. The boy shift in his sleep and the silver hair use his transportation jutsu to leave the blonde's house quickly.

The sunrises and Naruto had already woken up, took a shower, brushed his teeth, and made his way to Ichiraku Ramen. He saw his friends Sakura, Sai, Kiba, and Shikamaru there. Sai is sat next to Sakaru in the corner, and Kiba sat between Sakura and Shikamaru. Naruto made his way up and sat next to Shikamaru then ordered bowls of ramen. He wasn't very happy to see Sai this early in the morning since he heard the announcement about him after going out with Sakura. It obsessed the blonde because he had been trying to get the pink hair to go out with him for several years now while Sai only known her for a month. But he has gotten over it since he saw them kissed. .

As his friend watch the blonde finish his last bowl of ramen and paid for their meals. Shikamaru announced that he and Kiba are dating. The blonde choke while drinking water and made a loud cough. He gave the couple an awkward look. He was confused; he didn't know a guy and a guy can date each other. The blonde took a breath, make a fake smile and congratulate them. Kiba, Shikamaru, Sakura, and Sai are having a double date today. He didn't want to bud in and get in their way and decided to leave. They made their farewell, and leave Ichiraku.

Naruto decided to take a stroll around the lake and clear his mind. He saw the silver hair laid on the tree sleeping in the shade with his Icha Icha Paradise covering his face. The blonde walks over to him then sat beside the man waiting for him to wake up. He then realized watching his sensei sleeping was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. The blonde started to poke the silver hair cheek lightly. He giggles in his mind. _'This is fun.' _He poked the man cheek again, and again, and again and the Icha Icha Paradise drops to the ground.

The silver hair grabs the blonde hand to stop the pokes he'd been receiving.

"My face is not a thing for you to poke at." The copy ninja opens his eyes and glare at the blonde crystal blue eyes as the sun shine on him brightly.

"Kakashi-sensei, you're awake!" Naruto smiled.

"I've been awake, Naruto" He got up and laid his back against the tree as he look up at the azure sky.

There was a complete silence between two until the blonde spoke.

"Can I ask you something Kakashi-sensei?" He asked the man.

"Hmm? What is it?" The copy ninja gave the boy his attention.

"Is it..err.. wrong for..err..a guy to err..date?" He looks down and flushed a little.

'_Did he find out about last night?'_ "Why? Do you have an eye on someone?" The silver hair eyes wide in curiosity.

"No. It just that errr.. I heard Kiba and Shikamaru are—"The blonde was cut off.

"Naruto, it doesn't matter what gender the person is, what matter is that as long as one love each other." Kakashi responded with a smile and rubbed his soft golden hair. "You really are clueless."

The blonde face starts to flushed with embarrassment. _'He's so adorable when he blushed.' _The silver hair looks at him with an innocent face.

"Umm...Sensei?" The blonde looked at the man's eye.

"Yes?" He took out his Icha Icha Paradise and starts to fake read. It took the blonde several minutes to start talking again.

"Errr..Yesterday night, while I was sleeping, I think someone came into my room and errr.. st-started touching me. This has been happening several times, and I-I'm sort of scare." He grabbed Kakashi's arm, and takes his book away and glance at him.

The silver hair holds onto the blonde tightly, and told him that he'll protect him. Then outrageous words came pop out of Naruto's mouth, things that he didn't want to hear. The blonde told Kakashi that he will be staying at Iruka's house for a couple of days until everything is cleared up. The only thing Kakashi wanted right now was Iruka's death. He didn't want anyone to go near the boy. Especially knowing how dangerous Iruka is, ever since that night when he admit he's gay.

* * *

><p>-Flashback-<p>

The night of the full moon, this is also known as the night of the drunken Iruka. Kakashi, Genma, Iruka, Asuma, Gai, Jiraiya, Anko and Shizune was all invited to Tsunade intense party. It wasn't really a party and more of a bet. The Hokage says whomever can beat her at drinking alcohol will receive a raise plus one week off along with a bonus. Except for Jairaiya, if he wins, he will be permitted to peep at women at the hot spring for three days. And he'll take his chances. However if any of them lose, they had to finish her paper works, train Naruto, and pay her fifty thousand yen. What kind of Hokage does that?

Genma, Gai, and Asuma decided to drop out since they know they will lose and didn't want to do those dull consequences. Leaving the rest that decided to stay. Tusnade set up thirty medium size bottles of alcohol in the center where everyone sat in the circle. She explained the rules. Anyone who falls asleep, escape, or goes to the bathroom will be consider a lost. Though she doesn't play fair, only herself can break the rules since she is the Hokage.

Everyone took one bottle as the game was about to begin. Jiraiya raise and shouted, "Naked ladies, here I come." All eyes widen to the sage, and began to drink. Shizune finish her first half and collapsed immediately. Three bottles passed, Iruka, Kakashi, Jiraiya, Anko, and Tsunade are still in stand. All Jounins began to feel dizzy and tipsy except for Kakashi and Iruka. Then an awkward moment hit. Anko was smashed.

Anko burped. " Whhooo!..It's time to for the world to know. I am the mighty Anko." She shouted as her voice got lower. "The mighty Anko that..that had sex with Genmmaa..and..and his little jewel..so..so..small…" Her tong slipped as she falls to sleep. Jiraiya couldn't believe what Anko had said. His mind was wild; he started thinking dirty of Tsunade naked. Saliva started to drools out of his mouth when Kakashi and Iruka stand silence with their eyes widen in surprise.

Fifteen minutes later, eleven bottles become empty. Jiraiya collapsed from the alcohol along with his dirty minded. Leaving Kakashi, Iruka, and Tsunade. The woman scolds at them, telling them to resign. The silver hair man was about to crash until he saw Iruka becoming horny. He started touching himself and started describing how he would make the uke feel the pleasure and pain he'll receive. The fact that the ponytail said _he_, he confessed that he's gay; and knowing that he isn't as innocent as everyone thought him to be. Tsunade gave him a hard smack in the back for talking nonsense which leaves a red mark against Iruka's back. The silver hair couldn't help himself but to fantasize all the horny things he could do to the blonde.

Back to the game, there was only two bottles of alcohol left, the Hokage face blushed waiting for the two Jounins to surrender therefore she can crash too. Even herself can't take too much alcohol or she'll be a m.i.l.f. in the morning. Kakashi relinquished.

"Give it up Iruka, it's just you and me." She crawled closer to him as she place a small kiss on his cheeks.

The ponytail can see her getting weaker. He took his advantage and pins her down. He hands the last bottle of alcohol to her and they both drunk until it became empty. After a couple minutes later Tsunade hit and crash. Iruka had won then fell asleep on top of her afterward.

* * *

><p>The silver hair let go of the blonde and stares at him for a couple of seconds. The blonde was confused and hated the silence treatment. <em>'I'm going to tell him.'<em> Kakashi sigh, and finally words came out. He enlightens Naruto with every specific words and detail about Iruka's inner side. Everyone may think Iruka's just a teacher who teaches at Konoha but there's one thing they don't know about him. He would gain his student trust and set them up for special training, except the true story was he would set boys up for sexual incent. Iruka was the most trusted person the blonde has ever trust. He was confused and didn't know what to do. Naruto eyes widened in shocked, tears start shedding, and every part of him starts to tremble in terror. The man wipes his tears off his cheeks and placed a light kiss on the blonde forehead.

He tried to keep the blonde as calmed as possible. He tried comforting him hard; offering a free ramen for a whole week, train him on a new technique, but nothing worked. He knows what he said was wrong but the boy had to know the truth. _'What if I….No.' _At that time, the silver hair had only one thought in his mind. He was going to reveal his face. But luckily the blonde had fallen asleep from the exhaustion. He was safe. The silver hair gently picked up the blonde and carried him to his place.

The man grabbed his key and unlocked the door. He took the blonde to his room and placed him in his bed covering him with a warm blanket. Kakashi sat on the bed next to boy where he was laid down. The blonde sleeping pose made the man blush a little. He unmasked himself and slowly placed a small tiny kiss on the blonde lips. _'Naruto, I wish you know my true feeling for you.' _The man thought as he let go on the kiss. But he can't. For some reason, the blonde was dreaming in his sleeping kissing someone, perhaps Sakura? Then he felt the blond tong entering his mouth. He wanted to push him away but he can't, he couldn't resist a moment like this. This may have been his only chance of doing it. _'Naruto'_ The copy ninja slowly use his tong to explore the inside of the blonde mouth. He could taste the ramen flavor from the boy's tong. Then the boy let go and turn side way in his sleep with saliva drooling off his mouth. Kakashi smile and pulls his mask back up. It was a warm and nice feeling he had, he wish it would've last forever. But there's just one thing the man don't get, was the boy doing it on purpose or was he still asleep? Did he also have feeling for the man?

As the man turned off the light of the lamp, he walks out of the room to take a shower and went to sleep on the couch. Naruto opened his eyes. His face was as red as an apple. He didn't know why he did that but he wanted to know the feeling that Sasuke had been telling him about when he did it with Hinata. He wanted to experience it too. Naruto thought that, now, his sensei would hate him of what he has done. Little tears falls down the blonde eyes as he soon falls asleep. _'I'm sorry Kakashi sensei.'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN **_:_ The flashback was sort of random. But I hope you enjoyed it. _  
><em>


End file.
